phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mobo85/Dr. Doofenshmirtz Gets Official Twitter, Web Series
Although the Internet has played host to a number of people claiming to be Drusselstein's finest evil scientist by default (or perhaps a number of rogue copies still out and about), the real Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been so far too intent on his plans to conquer the tri-state area to join the social networking field. Until now, that is. Last month, a Disney-run authorized Twitter account, @DoofDaily, gave the good evil doctor a place to give his thoughts on Internet trends as only he can. As you can see from his tweets, however, his ramblings more often than not get cut off by Twitter's 140-character limit- which perhaps isn't surprising given his tendency to ramble. Perhaps YouTube is a better place for his signature style of commentary. Over at Wired's GeekDad blog, long-time Phineas and Ferb cheerleader Matt Blum has a peek at Doof's new video blog (or "vlog", as the kids are calling it these days) that he's created in conjunction with his Twitter account, "Doof's Daily Dirt" (which is somehow weekly). Although Doofenshmirtz at one time thought lolcats were the greatest thing ever, it seems that his extended time on the Internet- combined with his signature powers of observation (or at least talking a lot) on display here- has made him realize just how creepy fruit and cheese platters...I mean, lolcats really are. Leave it to Doofenshmirtz to go off on a tangent...and to entertain us even with a 140-character limit. Official press release follows. The following is a press release from '''Disney-ABC Television Group' presented here unedited for the purposes of news reporting. The following is courtesy of Disney-ABC Television Group, not me, and all errors and oversights, if any, are theirs alone.'' DR. DOOFENSHMIRTZ HATCHES HIS NEXT EVIL SCHEME…TAKING OVER THE INTERNET! Popular “Phineas & Ferb” Character Makes His Social Media Debut With New Twitter Account and Web Series “Phineas & Ferb’s” nefarious Dr. Doofenshmirtz is plotting his takeover of the Internet with the launch of a new Twitter handle and video series, “Doof’s Daily Dirt.” The 13 part series, which focuses on Doof’s more-than-slightly warped perspective of the world, is live now on a newly launched Twitter handle and YouTube channel: Twitter: https://twitter.com/DoofDaily YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/user/DoofDaily Known more for his bumbling antics than his evil genius, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is a breakout character on Disney Channel’s popular animated show “Phineas & Ferb.” “Doof’s Daily Dirt” will expand on his more irreverent and unexpected views of current events, pop culture, music, the Internet, life and all things perplexing: “You know what’s confusing? @ and #. Like a minute ago, you’d wonder why they were even on the phone. Suddenly they mean 5 different things,” Dr. Doofenshmirtz offered in a recent tweet. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is voiced by Phineas & Ferb co-creator Dan Povenmire. The show airs Friday nights at 9:00-9:30 p.m., ET/PT) on Disney Channel, and also stars Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn, Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Ferb Fletcher, Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn, Mitchel Musso as Jeremy, Caroline Rhea as mom Linda Flynn-Fletcher, Richard O'Brien as dad Lawrence Fletcher, Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus, Alyson Stoner as Isabella and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram. "Phineas and Ferb" is a production of Disney Television Animation. "Phineas and Ferb" carries a TV-G parental guideline. Category:Show News blogs Category:Inactive blogs